


Walls and Cologne

by soups



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soups/pseuds/soups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui tries to teach Daichi a new word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls and Cologne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【大結】通販開始しました](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79001) by イマミヤ. 



“ _Kabe don_?” Daichi furrowed his eyebrows at the unfamiliar word he’d heard from Yui’s mouth. “Uhh... Banging the wall? Or could it be... Some kind of food like katsu-don or ten-don?”

“No, no, the first one's closer, it’s got something to do with walls,” the girls’ volleyball club captain answered, chuckling. She’d gone back to school because she forgot a book in her desk and was about to go back home, and on her way to the shoe locker she happened to bump into Daichi who had a meeting with his coach earlier. “So it’s not food, unless you consider walls to be one.”

“Ooh, I see,” Daichi nodded, and Yui chuckled some more. “Hey, no laughing! You know I’m not good with all the slangs kids these days talk about.”

“Sawamura, you sound like my grandpa,” Yui snickered, swinging her bag on her left hand and patting his shoulder with her right. Daichi made a slight pout and a hurtful face.

“You know, I’ve been told a few times that I’m like a dad, but grandfather…”

“Don’t worry, Sawamura! It just means that you’re mature for your age!” Yui said as they both laughed.

They reached the lockers a few seconds later, and they were walking toward their respective lockers, not too far away from each other, when Daichi asked again, “So, what is this  _kabe don_  you were talking about…?” She smiled in amusement at the amount of curiosity and interest the boy bore toward the word.

“Ah, right! You see, it’s been popular with the girls lately, especially the ones who read manga and stuff,” she replied, taking off her indoor shoes and opening up her locker, and Daichi looked over his shoulder to see her while he did the same thing. “It’s a kind of situation where a guy… pushes a girl to the wall?”

“A guy pushing a girl to the wall?” His tone changed, his eyes looked concerned. Yui eyed him as she put on her shoes, wondering why Daichi had such a serious look. “That sounds rather… dangerous.” She paused for a bit and blinked, then immediately realized that the boy had had the wrong idea.

“Ah, no, no! That’s not what I meant! Err,” Yui scratched her head. “It’s not like he’s attacking her or anything! Oh hmm, I guess he kind of is, though not that kind of attack…” Worry was written all over Daichi’s face.

“So he  _does_ attack her…?”

“Yeah— no! At least not in the way that you’re thinking. Hmm, how do I say this, actually it’s more that he pins her into the wall?” Yui noticed his expression turned from worry into confusion.

“So girls like it when guys pin them into the wall? Wouldn’t it feel like they’re being bullied?”

“Arghh, no, not in that way,” Yui messed her own hair up, frustrated but not at Daichi, more at herself for her lack of describing ability. But she would not give up, never, not like this! “So umm, I’m standing right here, right? My back’s touching against the wall, like this,” she explained, standing with her back on the shoe lockers, gesturing Daichi to come closer. He did. “See, guys are usually taller than girls, right? So they put their arms like this—” She took his right arm and placed it near her ear. He leaned in a bit. “—and say sweet things to the girls. It will supposedly make the girl… feel…” Yui’s sentence faded off as she gazed into Daichi’s eyes, but it was okay since he didn’t seem to notice.

The boys’ volleyball club captain watched the girl in front of him, a single drop of sweat trailed over her left cheek. He never really realized this before—she had quite a small stature, but her shoulders and arms looked strong. Of course, it was the fruit of hours, days, weeks, months, years of practice, and he knew this better than anyone. Come to think of it, this was probably the first time he’d ever been this close to her, at least when they were face to face. They’d been friends for 6 years now, but this was also the first time he noticed that the girl had long eyelashes, and were her eyes always this round? Well, he guessed he learned something new every day. He watched those eyelashes as they batted up and down, faintly noticing the pink creeping up her cheeks. He wasn’t really sure what, but something prevented him from looking away from the girl, if anything, he sort of wanted to lean forward a bit more. She really looked good in short hair, and he could smell a faint scent of sports cologne he’d once smelled in the mall the other day—

“Ugh!?” Daichi’s thoughts were cut as he felt a punch on his stomach, it wasn’t that hard but he was letting his guard down and had to step three footsteps back from the hit.

“So!!  _Kabe don_!! That’s how!! It is!!” Yui half-yelled to the empty corridors, her cheeks pinker than before. He blinked as his mind was slowly brought back to the present.

“Oh— Ah. I, I see,” he stuttered his response a bit, she nodded furiously.

“A, anyway, whoah, look at the time! I, I have a quiz tomorrow so I better get going now!” she looked at the nonexistent watch on her wrist, waving as she started running toward the door. “You go home soon too, Sawamura!”

“A-ah okay! See you tomorrow, Michimiya! Be careful on your way home!”

Daichi waved a little as he watched Yui vanishing in the next corner, wondering what was it that was making the pain in his stomach felt like butterflies instead.


End file.
